Sueño eterno
by Lu Lein
Summary: Y así, en cuestión de segundos, el sueño se había convertido en un peligroso coma. Vive, vive mi niña, y dime que he sido un buen padre. La historia violenta de Mayuri y Nemu. /Spoiler del Manga 640.
**Disclaimer:** Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo.

 **Advertencias:** Este fic contiene spoiler del manga a partir del 640, así que bajo tu responsabilidad sabrás si lees o no. Deben ver el manga para entender el fic.

 **Notas:** En vista de que he vuelto a ver el manga de Bleach, quise escribir esto para ese par de personajes que me gustan mucho. De antemano gracias por leer, y si dejas review te contesto por MP, corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sueño eterno**

 **Acto I: Voy a matarte como tempestad**

* * *

 **E** sto empezaba a desesperarlo.

El sujeto de pruebas número tres no había funcionado, sin embargo, Akon guardaba y ordenaba la información para seguir intentando. Mayuri, por su parte, hacía cambios en la fórmula y los procesos, y el sujeto de prueba número cuatro estuvo listo para ser creado.

" _La quinta vez será la vencida",_ pensaba Kurotsuchi intentando darse aliento.

" _Obtendré un resultado a la sexta vez",_ intentaba consolarse.

" _No puedes fallarme, Nemuri Nanagou"_ , pensaba con recelo, _"¡No te atrevas a defraudarme, Nemuri Nanagou! ¡Voy a matarte como tempestad si te atreves a dejarme!"._

―Capitán Kurotsuchi –lo llamó Akon –Nemuri… está evolucionando.

El corazón científico de Kurotsuchi dio un vuelco.

El feto era hermoso.

―¿Cuánto tiene?

―Seis semanas. Está muy saludable. Creo que esta vez lo logrará, Capitán.

Pero el peliazul pensó en _Cuatro_ , y su corazón perdió un latido. No debía contar victoria aún. Su rostro se volvió serio y salió de allí.

Por las noches, cuando el laboratorio estaba vacío, él caminaba por allí hasta el contenedor de la criatura durmiente. Ponía una mano contra el vidrio y miraba aquella vida artificial con paciencia y seriedad.

Era la séptima vez que lo intentaba.

Y a pesar de que él era un científico al que todos tachaban de loco, sin ética y sádico, él sufría cada fracaso. Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis veces. Seis veces había visto morir su experimento. Una más, si ocurría otro fallo, tal vez debería dedicarse a otra cosa.

Pero estaba bien, una última oportunidad no le hacía mal a nadie.

" _Vive"_ , le decía a la criatura en medio de la penumbra, sin que nadie lo escuchara más que ella, _"vive, mi niña"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Acto II: La hija artificial**

Ella seguía viva. Sus enormes ojos verdes lo miraban fijamente cuando él estaba trabajando y eso lograba ponerlo de muy mal humor, entonces, milagrosamente aparecía Akon y se la llevaba a la mesa alejada, donde le prestaba algunos libros y leían juntos.

Siempre sonreía con Akon. Cuando estaban leyendo, cuando el pelinegro hacía algún experimento la dejaba estar a su lado y Nemu preguntaba a diestra y siniestra todas sus dudas, y Akon le respondía con paciencia y gentileza. Comían juntos también. La niña prácticamente pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo siendo instruida por Akon. Sin embargo, cuando el investigador no andaba por allí, Nemu caminaba con curiosidad y sigilo hacia el capitán Kurotsuchi, lo observaba trabajar pero no preguntaba nada, ni siquiera abría la boca. Solo era una pequeña observadora.

Aquello molestaba a Mayuri. Muchas veces la había alejado a gritos. Empero, cuando la veía con Akon, sentía rabia. Él era el creador, él era quien debería estar enseñándole cosas. No él. Incluso le había empezado a llamar Nemu, en vez de Nemuri; como le decían todos.

Y a ella parecía gustarle su nuevo apodo. Veía a Akon con un brillo estelar cada vez que la llamaba así.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Acto III: Ángel**

Ya era tarde y no habían terminado de anotar los datos que arrojó el último experimento. Debían realizar informes detallados, porque el capitán los iba a leer tan pronto amaneciera. Akon alzó la vista y comprobó que ya era pasada la media noche. Observó a Nemu escribiendo algunas cosas en una hoja de papel, luego se quedaba pensativa y después tecleaba en el pequeño ordenador del escritorio.

―Ve a descansar. Yo terminaré esto –anunció.

Nemu lo miró sin algún atisbo de humor.

―No estoy cansada. Yo nunca me canso, Akon-san –contestó fríamente y siguió con su trabajo.

Era verdad. Ella era una vida artificial. No necesitaba dormir. A veces, de tanto convivir con ella, olvidaba que no era humana. Pero recordaba sus cejas aplanadas y sus ojos tristes cuando el capitán Mayuri la regañaba o la humillaba frente a ellos. Tal vez no era humana, pero sentía.

―Nemu –la llamó.

La muchacha levantó la vista, atenta. Realmente no iba a decirle nada, solo le había hablado porque sí. Vio su piel blanca, sus ojos verdes llenos de tinieblas, su boca pequeña y cerrada.

―Tú eres especial para el escuadrón, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Te lo he dicho en otras ocasiones.

La criatura no dijo nada, solo se quedó observando al hombre pelinegro.

―Siempre lo dice, Akon-san –levemente pareció que una de sus comisuras se alzaba en una sonrisa escondida –Yo nunca me canso. Yo terminaré esto, usted vaya a descansar.

La vio, pensativo.

Él tenía sueño, estaba por tirar la toalla y echarse a dormir sobre los informes que llevaban, después de todo, ya no era un joven.

―Cualquier duda, despiértame y la veremos.

―Claro, Akon-san –asintió.

Se fue con tranquilidad, sabiendo que realmente Nemu le tenía la confianza para ir a despertarlo si es que no entendía algo.

La muchacha lo vio marcharse. Y aunque no lo demostraba, en el fondo, le quería, a él más que a nadie. Pero decirlo sería muerte súbita, tanto para ella como para él.

Mejor no provocar la ira de su creador.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Acto IV: Las máquinas no se equivocan**

El ordenador marcó error en la base de datos recién iniciada. Mayuri frunció el ceño y rápidamente volteó hacia su teniente, quien estaba terminando de guardar los instrumentos que habían sido utilizados para la disección de la criatura. La vio con enfado, queriendo ahorcarla con sus propias manos.

―¡Idiota! ¿Te has equivocado? ¡Solo tenías que vaciar los datos, estúpida!

La ira emergía en Mayuri, y parecía ir a querer bailar con Nemu. El capitán se levantó de su silla y Nemu se preparó mental y físicamente para lo que tuviera que venir. Le dio una bofetada tan fuerte que la tiró al piso.

Sentía dolor en la mejilla.

―¿Es que no puedes hacer nada bien? –le espetó, tomándola del cuello, y la levantó de un estirón, colocándola a centímetros de su rostro maquillado –Maldita escoria, ¡Vuelve a realizar lo que te encargué! ¡Y hazlo bien si no quieres que esto se ponga feo como la última vez!

Y la última vez había sido hace pocas horas.

La soltó, dejándola caer. Nemu se apresuró a levantarse. Con paso firme, se dirigió hacia la computadora para volver a teclear con rapidez. Mayuri, mientras tanto, se sentó en una silla, alejado de su hija artificial.

La observó desde lejos. Cuánto había crecido. Ya no era una niña. Era una adulta. Una criatura de inteligencia superior que podía sentir, que era poderosa, que era capaz de sobrevivir sin su creador, y eso estaba empezando a enfadarlo. Era cierto que eso quería él, una criatura autosuficiente. La autosuficiencia la haría perfecta, pero también la despegaría de él, la alejaría. Ella ya no iba a necesitarlo más.

Faltaba poco.

La última evolución.

Nemu, callada y concentrada, revisó los datos cinco veces para estar segura de que los había introducido bien en la máquina. Efectivamente todo estaba bien desde el principio. Ella no se había equivocado. Miró de reojo a su capitán. Él la estaba mirando también. Por unos segundos se escudriñaron mutuamente. Había cierto reproche en la mirada de la muchacha. Kurotsuchi frunció el ceño y Nemu desvió su vista hacia el ordenador.

―He corregido mi error, Mayuri-sama –exclamó con voz calmada, sin verlo.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Acto V: Hermoso cerebro**

La guerra sangrienta de los mil años iniciaba.

Mayuri y Nemu estaban preparados, vestidos de una luz que asesinaba cualquier sombra que pudiese tocarlos.

Todo iba bien, hasta que aparecieron esas manos. Pernidas.

Hubo un desequilibrio por parte del científico loco, y sin previo aviso, moriría. Sus restos explotarían junto a Pernidas. Pero no fue así. En el último segundo, todo pasó muy rápido. Mayuri alcanzó a ver que Nemu se dirigía hacia él a gran velocidad. Obviamente no llegaría.

" _Hija, dime que he sido un buen padre"_ , pensó sus últimas palabras. Pero no hubo tiempo de morir. Mayuri ni siquiera alcanzó a respirar el aire pútrido del infierno. Nemuri Nanagou sí llego a tiempo. Lo hizo. Lo salvó. A él. A Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

―¡Tu misión es crecer! –le reprochó frustrado. Pero Nemu denegó eso, agregando que su primera misión era protegerlo a él.

Ahora ella pensaba por sí misma. Tomaba sus propias decisiones.

Ella era perfecta ahora. La última evolución había terminado.

Se había convertido en una criatura artificial autosuficiente. No necesitaba más de él.

No más de Mayuri.

Nunca más.

El sueño era más eterno que nunca. Su hija ya no lo necesitaba.

Pero ocurrió otro desequilibrio. La mano del Rey se tragó a Nemu por completo.

Y así, en cuestión de segundos, el sueño se había convertido en un peligroso coma. Lo bueno era que él, un científico cualificado que había sobrepasado al mismísimo Urahara, podía ser capaz de muchas cosas. Había logrado recuperar el cerebro rosado de la chica artificial. Y eso no significaba que podría revertir el coma y regresarlo a ser un dulce sueño eterno.

Su dulce sueño eterno.

" _Bebé"_ , pensaba, encerrado en la cápsula que él mismo había creado para la recuperación del cuerpo, _"… no sueltes mi mano nunca más"_.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **-o-**

* * *

 **Acto VI: Sin retorno**

El laboratorio estaba hecho pedazos, pero aun así, Kurotsuchi Mayuri se las arregló para conseguir las herramientas suficientes y poner el cerebro de Nemuri en un contenedor especial. Junto a Akon, la reconstrucción de Nemuri Nanagou dio inicio a marchas forzadas.

Se llevaron a cabo todos los procesos hasta que el embrión quedó en el contenedor. Como ya no había nada que hacer más que esperar, fue entonces cuando se inició la reconstrucción total del laboratorio.

La reconstrucción de la Sociedad de Almas acabó costándoles cerca de tres años para que quedara como el imponente mundo que había sido.

En posición fetal, la niña de tres años seguía resguardada en su cápsula líquida. Le habían trasplantado el cerebro hace unos días. Sin embargo, la criatura número ocho no abrió los ojos. Mayuri decidió darle tiempo, pero al paso de un par de semanas, empezó a desesperarse y dejó a Akon como encargado de la nueva Nemuri.

Un día lluvioso, todo se desmoronó. Akon fue a buscarlo al laboratorio principal donde Mayuri seguía examinando los cuerpos de algunos Quincy que alcanzó a recoger.

―Capitán Mayuri, Nemu empieza a perder actividad cerebral.

Kurotsuchi se quedó helado. Tanto que incluso dejó caer el bisturí que traía en la mano enguantada.

―¿Qué? –inquirió, incrédulo.

―Algo no está bien. Debería estar despierta, pero sigue sumida en un sueño profundo, y está empezando a afectarle.

Tres meses después, las células de la nueva Nemuri empezaban a morir lentamente.

―Imposible –susurraba Mayuri con una mano pegada en el cristal del contenedor, viendo a su hija morir –¿Por qué no vienes a mí, estúpida Nemu? –le preguntaba con aprehensión –¿Por qué te alejas?

Y en el fondo de su ser, él sabía las respuestas a sus preguntas. ¿Por qué Nemu debería regresar? ¿A qué podía regresar? ¿Al amor violento de su padre?

Al mes, la criatura artificial número ocho murió.

Mayuri extrajo limpiamente el cerebro y lo guardó delicadamente en un contenedor especial. Ordenó a Akon realizar los preparativos para iniciar con la Nemuri número nueve.

Lo seguiría intentando. No descansaría hasta traer a Nemu de vuelta.

Incluso si el sueño se convertía en una pesadilla, él la atraparía.

" _Bebé"_ , pensó Kurotsuchi Mayuri, " _vas a volver a mí, es una promesa"_.

Aún le quedaban muchos años para seguir intentándolo.

* * *

 **Si han visto el manga, ¿se imaginan si eso pasara? Es decir, que el cerebro de Nemu se rehusara a regresar. Sería como que la muerte momentánea para Mayuri.**

 **En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
